


Understanding (A Langst Story)

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Season8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: This is an old fic I wrote for S7. I decided to adjust it for S8, which I'm still excited and very very nervous about. I love my blue boy. He's grown so much, and I just want him to get his big moment.This is just a conversation between Shiro and Lance cuz why not.





	Understanding (A Langst Story)

***

Preface

The paladins have made it back to earth and are visiting each other's families, after the war with Sendak. It's peaceful and there is no war (lol that will totally happen in S8 right?) In this version the paladins have visited their own families and are now in Cuba spending some relaxing time at the beach.

***

SHIRO

Shiro sat on the beach and stared out at the water. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a rainbow of colors on the water. He sighed deeply, feeling the warm sun. And for the first time his troubles began to seep away.

"Hey Shiro." Lance said sitting down next to him in the sand.

"Hey man," Shiro said. "Enjoying earth?"

Lance didn't respond. He looked out at the water.

Something is wrong. Shiro thought.

"Everything okay?" Shiro said.

"Yeah. It's better than okay. I'm with my family. I can't imagine leaving."

Shiro shifted. "You don't have to. At least not for a little bit."

"Yeah. But..."

"But?" Shiro paused. 

He never pushed Lance to open up. Lance reminded him a lot of himself when he was a teen. On the outside happy and open, but in reality, private and introverted, especially with his feelings. But something was different. Lance had grown more mature since he had come back.  
But Lance was also quiet now. He had never been quiet.

"Lance?" Shiro said.

"It's fine. You know what. Never mind. You're tried." Lance moved to get up. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Lance. You can tell me. What is it?"

Lance sat down again. Lance had tears in his eyes. Something that had started happening a lot recently.

"I thought," Lance started quietly. "I thought when I got back to earth. When we defeated Sendak. I wouldn't feel this way."

"What? Homesick?"

"I mean. That's a part of it, but..."

Lance tucked his knees into his chest.

He's isolating himself. Shiro thought looking at Lance's position. Shiro had noticed that on the flight back. Lance would sit like this, away from the others, whenever they stopped. He didn't chat through the coms much either. He saw Lance talking to the mice a little. He avoided Keith, which wasn't something exactly new for the relationship, but he thought they had grown past that. Lance avoided Hunk and Pidge even more than Keith, which was odd.

"Lance. Talk to me."

"I thought when I got back to earth I would stop feeling this. There would be all these girls and..." Lance chocked a little "I thought what I was feeling was because there were only the seven of us and..." He tapered off again.

"And you still have feelings for Allura."

"Allura?" Lance looked up. He crossed his arms. "I got over that a while ago. With the whole Lotor thing. Nobody believes me though," He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know that we were always meant to just be friends."

Lance paused. Shiro let him take his time.

"I thought that the feelings would go away. But they've been there. Through it all. Since the beginning. And they aren't going away."

"Lance—" Shiro started.

"Shiro," Lance cut it.

Shiro stopped talking. This was Lance's moment. And right now, Lance needed to be heard.

"I've always looked up to you." Lance continued, "You were always so strong. And you were always yourself. You never let anyone change you or tone down who you were."

"It was hard to get to that point, Lance." Shiro smiled meeting Lance's blue eyes. "It took a lot of time and support to get there."

Lance took a deep breath. "I like girls. But...I think I might like boys too." Lance said. He put his hands through his hair.

Shiro remembered that confused feeling. "It's okay," He said putting a hand on his back.

"But it's not," Lance said "I like girls. I've always liked girls."

"Lance." Shiro remembered the same conversations he had with himself. It felt like such a long time ago that he had realized.

"I'm sorry. Shiro. I know you're gay. And here I am being all homophobic. But I'm so confused."

"It's okay to be confused. And it's okay to like boys."

Lance nodded, but he just looked numb like he was still trying to understand.

"You don't have to decide between boys and girls, you can like both."

"I can? Even though I've never liked a boy till now?"

Shiro smiled, "There's no book to you. There's no rules on how your sexuality works. There's no rules on being gay or bisexual or queer."

Lance nodded.

"So, who's the lucky guy."

Lance frowned at the sand, but a deep blush lit up his face.

Shiro smiled knowingly. It was Keith. Wasn't it? It had to be. Shiro sure hoped so. The poor boy had feelings for Lance since day one. Not that he would admit to it. "Don't worry. Take your time. Figure it out. When you're ready, you can tell me. Or you can tell him. But don't bottle it up anymore."

They stared out at the water as the sun finally sunk, leaving the sky a dark blue, just beginning to light up with stars.

"You okay now."

"Yeah thanks for listening. It didn't feel like anyone was."

"They probably just didn't realize you needed to talk. Or they didn't know how to talk to you. Remind them you need to be heard too. They'll listen. We are your team." Shiro got up and began to walk back. "Especially Keith. He's your leader. He'll listen to you."

"I don't know about that," Lance said rolling his eyes.

"You're his right arm. He'll want to listen," Shiro said. Lance blushed again. "You're more than a friend to him. You're his match."

Lance smiled, turning away, back to the sea. The smile was a real, golden smile. A smile Shiro had missed dearly.

"Thank you," Lance whispered as Shiro walked back to the house.


End file.
